


To The Thrilling Sweetness

by flamingosarepink



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingosarepink/pseuds/flamingosarepink
Summary: “You really shouldn’t have let me in.” Charles’s words are soft against the bare skin of Pierre’s shoulder, and something about what is being said from the lips of his sometime lover makes a small chuckle rumble from his throat. This is one instance where the Frenchman doesn’t care much for what he should or shouldn’t do, having made peace with the fact that at some point their avoidance of each other would end.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	To The Thrilling Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> I found myself in the mood to write and while listening to the Raindrop Prelude by Chopin, I wrote this, which also happens to be my 20th fic. Thank you to all of my friends who helped me reach this milestone. None of it could have been possible without all of you! Title is taken from the opera La Traviata by Giuseppe Verdi.

“You really shouldn’t have let me in.” Charles’s words are soft against the bare skin of Pierre’s shoulder, and something about what is being said from the lips of his sometime lover makes a small chuckle rumble from his throat. This is one instance where the Frenchman doesn’t care much for what he should or shouldn’t do, having made peace with the fact that at some point their avoidance of each other would end. Charles is not just anyone, what they have not easily forgotten or cast away as if it simply never meant anything to either of them. “I know. Believe me, I thought about just leaving you out there in the hallway again.” Pierre’s voice doesn’t drift above a whisper, tone almost playful. Things between them have been so much worse and as much as part of him remains just as bitter as he was from the very beginning of Charles’s numerous indiscretions it has been far too long. He has long since buried whatever ill feelings he had harbored over their situation. 

The two of them aren’t ones for grand declarations or gestures anymore and something about the gentleness of Charles’s touches seems to emphasize the meaning of what couldn’t be voiced with mere words. A smile that Charles cannot see finds its way to Pierre’s face, and he is powerless to stop it from happening. Things feel different than they did before, the tension at least for the moment having abated. He knows there will be a time when issues have to be confronted, but that time is not now. 

At the feeling of arms wrapping around him, he turns around to face Charles and closes the slight distance between them.

In the world outside, the one unaware of them, the rain falls uninterrupted. Thunder rumbles off somewhere in the distance. The water of the marina below swells, waves hitting the decks.

It will surely pass.

**Author's Note:**

> _Drink to the thrilling sweetness  
>  brought to us by love,  
> for these fair eyes, irresistibly,  
> pierce us to the heart._


End file.
